vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Falcon
|-|Han Solo's modifications= |-|Lando Calrissian's modifications= Summary The Millennium Falcon is a heavily modified YT-1300 light freighter used by the smuggler duo of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Originally owned by Lando Calrissian, it was won by Han Solo in a game of sabacc. Although an aging model, the legendary adaptability and customizability of Corellian Engineering products allowed Han and Chewbacca to make several modifications which kept the Falcon not only up to date but ahead of most light freighter models and even heavy starfighters of the time. These included capital ship grade duralloy plating, a high class hyperdrive system, more powerful deflector shields, more powerful armaments, advanced capital ship grade sensor suites, etc. In 0 BBY, the Falcon participated in the battle of Yavin and aided in the destruction of the first Death Star. Later on during the Galactic Civil War, Han and Chewbacca continued using her after formally joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Falcon also participated in the pivotal Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, this time flown by Lando Calrissian and Nien Nunb. She and a T-65B X-wing piloted by Wedge Antilles would cripple the second Death Star’s reactor and thus destroy it, concluding the battle and heralding the final days of the Galactic Empire. The Millennium Falcon has not only cemented her place as one of the most important ships in the history of her fictional universe but also as one of the most iconic fictional vehicles in entertainment history. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with blaster cannon. High 7-C with quad laser cannons. 7-A with concussion missiles. High 7-A with proton bombs Name: Millennium Falcon Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Modified YT-1300 light freighter Users: Lando Calrissian, Han Solo and Chewbacca, Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic, Unkar Plutt, The Resistance Length: 34.37 metres Width: 25.61 metres Height: 8.27 metres Material: Mostly duralloy plating on the hull Needed Prerequisite for use: At least one trained pilot, ideally with one extra co-pilot to operate the navigation and missile systems plus 2 additional gunners to man the cannons Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Building level+ with blaster cannon (Typical anti-personnel blaster cannon with 5 Gigajoule yield per shot). Large Town level with quad laser cannons (Much more powerful than the RM-76 heavy laser cannon, which are comparable in firepower to TIE Brutes and nearly twice as powerful as a standard TIE Fighter. Considered to be illegal millitary gunship-grade weapons and suited for a much larger vessel). Mountain level with concussion missiles (Strike fighter grade concussion missiles should be more powerful than the likes of the missiles used in the Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have a yield of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of these can damage the unshielded hulls of capital ships with at least this kind of durability). Large Mountain level+ with proton bombs (Can be equipped with anti-capital ship grade proton bombs. They can punch through the hull of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (1,050+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (One of the fastest ships in the entire galaxy if not the fastest. Should be in the same league as the likes of the Carrion Spike and should not be any slower than the likes of Faazah's Parsec Predator, which was able to just about keep up with the Carrion Spike in a chase across the Murkhana system). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 0.5 hyperdrive. Should thus be a few times as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in a matter of hours) Durability: At least Town level+ without deflector shields (Larger and more durable than the likes of the Maxillipede shuttle. Can take a couple of direct hits to the hull from the laser cannons of a TIE fighter and still remain operational. Should be no less durable than the Ghost, which was made by the same company and whose hull is lined with lower grade armor plating). At least City level with deflector shields (Took a direct hit from the forward turbolaser battery of an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer but pressed on, albeit damaged. Capable of withstanding the forces of the tractor field of an Imperial star destroyer's tractor beam projectors at full power, which are powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere). At least Mountain level against missiles (Anti-concussion field generators are designed to defend against the proton/plasma payloads of concussion missiles and proton torpedoes. Capable of tanking multiple close range explosions of concussion missiles) Range: Up to 2 km with anti-personnel blaster, several kilometres with quad laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with concussion missiles. Weaknesses: * One pilot alone cannot fly the craft and operate all of the offensive systems. At the very least one extra gunner is needed to operate one of the quad laser turrets in order to not leave the Falcon completely defenseless against enemy craft. * Due to the various modifications, some insane, she has received over the years, she needs constant maintenance. Chances of sudden malfunctions of the hyperdrive or some other vital systems in mid-combat are not insignificant. Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7